Present
by locked pearl
Summary: Bagi Gaara, Shijima adalah hadiah terbaik dari Tuhan. [future canon]


_Naruto (ナルト) is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage (我愛羅秘伝 砂塵幻想, Gaara Hiden: Sajingensō) is an original story written by Ukyō Kodachi and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Present © 2018 locked pearl_

 _[gaara/shijima]_

 _[ **future canon** ]_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _all you need is to be calm_

 _._

* * *

Shijima masih terjaga di ruang tamu. Tekun menjahit baju semenjak tadi sore, salah satu putrinya berlari kecil menghampiri. "Okaa- _san_ , maafkan aku. Tadi aku terjatuh lalu bajuku robek," memperlihatkan belahan kain di lengannya. Shijima terlonjak, lantas berlutut, menyamakan tinggi dengan putrinya.

"Sayang, tidak apa-apa? Mana yang sakit?" ujarnya penuh khawatir. Tatapan seorang ibu dari balik kacamata tebalnya terpancar begitu jelas.

Shijima langsung mengiringnya ke kamar mandi. Mencuci pakaian, dan langsung dijahit ketika sudah kering beberapa menit lalu.

Di tengah senyapnya malam, ia berhati-hati akan jarum jahit dan sesekali menyesap teh hangat. Merasakan desiran angin padang pasir di luar, suara ketukan di pintu depan membuyarkan akomodasi matanya. Dengan senyuman dan dada yang berdebar, ia segera meletakkan kain dan jarum jahit di tempat yang aman. Disusul langkah cepat menuju daun pintu. Tidak ingin membuat yang dinanti menunggu kedinginan.

"Selamat datang di rumah, Gaara."

(Karena Gaara telah memperingatkannya beberapa kali; Jika bukan di waktu kerja, khususnya di rumah, cukup Gaara. Shijima hanya perlu memanggilnya Gaara. Tanpa kata tuan, Yang Mulia, atau apapun yang menunjukkan atasan-bawahan. Karena Gaara tidak suka itu).

Binar di matanya kembali lagi setelah lelah berkutat dengan _paper work_. Tanpa sadar pula, sudut bibirnya saling tertarik membentuk senyum kecil. Melihat sosok yang menyambutnya pulang. Rambut Gaara berantakan. Melihatnya surainya itu, mungkin bisa membuat siapapun teringat kazekage di usia remajanya.

"Aku pulang."

Selangkah ia masuk ke rumah, pintu ditutup. Rasa hangat langsung menyergap badan, kaki, dan wajah. Tas hitamnya telah diambil alih oleh Shijima. Tangan Gaara terangkat, mengelus rambut pasir putih istrinya penuh kasih sayang. Sementara mata mereka saling terkunci tanpa kerisihan. Mata Shijima perlahan terpejam saat Gaara mencium dahinya. Merasakan kerinduan di malam yang hening.

Setelahnya, Shijima menuntun Gaara untuk duduk di sofa. Menyodorkan secangkir teh yang pas untuk dinikmati. Hangat, begitu komentar Gaara. Dari samping, Shijima memijat lengan suaminya. Dan Gaara merasa, istrinya ini benar-benar mirip dengan ibu dan pamannya. Gaara menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi.

"Aku lelah seharian di ruangan. Otot-otot otakku lelah karena terus berkontraksi."

Gaara tidak habis pikir, mengapa dirinya bisa menjadi manja setelah menikah dengan Shijima.

"Anak-anak sudah lelap?"

"Iya. Tadi si kecil jatuh saat bermain. Bagian bajunya ada yang robek."

Punggung Gaara terangkat tanpa sadar. Menyadarinya, Shijima tersenyum. "Ia sudah baikan kok."

Gaara menghela napas. _Syukurlah_. Menghempaskan punggung di sandaran sofa lebih dalam.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras," ujar istrinya lembut. Jemari tirusnya menyisir rambut suaminya yang berantakan. Membuatnya lurus walau banyak pula yang kembali mencuat ke atas. Kazekage itu selalu menerima perlakuan halus dari permaisurinya ini. Ia merasa nyaman, berharap ini berlangsung selamanya saja.

Ia ingat awal-awal pertemuan dengan Shijima. Wanita itu datang dengan kacamata saat dirinya mengalami perjodohan. Postur tubuhnya masih ramping. Masih tampak cantik. Masih mengingatkan Gaara dengan bulan sabit. Dulu, ia ingat, mereka di tengah padang pasir yang luas nan dingin, menghangatkan tubuh di tengah pengejaran. Kulit mereka bersentuhan ketika Gaara menyodorkan gelas kecil. Mata mereka juga bertatapan barang sejenak. Gaara melihat seseorang. Mirip. Lalu, Shijima tersenyum. Ibunya.

Tangan Shijima berhenti. Jatuh di sisi tubuhnya. Memerhatikan pria di hadapannya dalam hening. Satu-satunya cahaya yang tersisa di dalam rumah adalah ruangan ini. Sisanya sudah dimatikan.

Gaara melepas kacamata Shijima, membuat sang wanita menutup kelopak mata. Gaara ingin menatap mata itu langsung. Wajah tanpa kacamatanya ini, sangat mirip dengan pamannya. Pelan-pelan Shijima membuka kelopak mata. Matanya akan sembuh secara perlahan. Padahal Gaara bertemu dengan Shijima ketika sudah berkepala dua. Tapi rasanya ia sudah begitu lama mengenalnya. Apa karena kemiripan itu?

Dahi mereka bersentuhan. Ketika merenung sambil memejam, bagi Gaara, Shijima adalah hadiah terbaik dari Tuhan. Hadiah terbaik dalam hidupnya. Kini, ia memandang bahwa acara perjodohan beberapa tahun silam bukan berujung pada kegagalan. Perjodohan itu, yang membimbingnya kepada cinta sejati. Kini, baginya, sesuatu yang buruk tidak berarti selamanya buruk. Keburukan itu yang pada akhirnya akan membimbing jiwa kepada kebenaran.

Dan ia percaya; selalu ada pengganti dari setiap yang hilang. Walau, pengganti itu tidak datang secepat kehilangan itu terjadi.. Ia harus kehilangan ibunya ketika baru saja memiliki kesempatan di dunia. Umurnya belum mencapai sepuluh ketika pamannya bunuh diri. Untuk dirinya. Ia menemukan sosok pengganti dari keduanya, Shijima, saat baru saja menginjak umur 20.

Sifat Shijima sama dengan teman pertamanya. Sang Hokage Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto. Yang bersedia berkorban tanpa pamrih. Menyerahkan diri seutuhnya untuk yang dicintai. Tanpa meminta balasan, tanpa keberatan. Tanpa peduli orang di sekitar yang mencemooh bodoh. Yang masih tersenyum, dengan segala luka lama yang belum tertutup. Luka yang terlihat, dan yang lebih dalam lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan hal yang sedikit tidak logis."

—jawaban Gaara atas pertanyaan Shijima.

(Mengapa kau menyelamatkanku?)

Di kegelapan padang pasir, mereka larut dalam kehidupan ini.

Gaara bercerita, tentang pertarungannya melawan Uzumaki Naruto, si legendaris, bertahun-tahun silam. Apa artinya hidup, tak peduli betapa pun rasa sakitnya. Apa arti menyayangi orang lain. Ia belajar bagaimana caranya menyayangi orang selain diri sendiri. Dan keinginan pada suatu hari nanti dirinya dapat mencintai seseorang layaknya ibu dan pamannya mencintainya. Semenjak itu, Gaara sadar. Kekuatan terbesar boleh jadi bukan jurus yang terlihat. Melainkan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir.

Kata-kata Naruto waktu itu, masih membekas di dalam dadanya.

Malam ini, angin padang pasir masih berhembus. Menyapu apapun, mencintai semuanya, tanpa meminta balas. Kisah cinta yang tulus, dari embusan udara di siang yang terik, dan malam dingin berbintang. Yang menyimpan berjuta kisah dalam keheningan. Bertahun-tahun, tanpa mengenal lelah. Melihat segalanya berlalu, tetapi tetap bersemangat melintasi padang pasir.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Gaara saat merengkuh Shijima. Sang istri balas memeluk, membuat kehangatan akan rindu mendalam.

Gaara adalah pekik tangis di tengah purnama. Shijima adalah jeritan di malam bersabit. Tapi kini, Gaara adalah tabir malam yang merindu bulan. Menunggu senyum sabit, dan menetap di bawah purnama. Tertatih-tatih dalam setengah hati. Menunggu yang dicinta melengkapi.

Di padang pasir ini, seolah kehidupan menjadi pertaruhan kritis. Tumbuhan dan hewan saling berindividu. Oasis adalah surga di tengah neraka...

tapi, siapa bilang kalau kau tidak akan menemukan kisah cinta?

* * *

[a/n]

aaa... sebenarnya saya tidak tahu, siapa istri gaara sebenarnya. karena sampai sekarang saya belum mendapat konfirmasi. tetapi dari seluruh riset saya, shijima adalah yang paling tepat!

saya suka interaksi mereka di gaara hiden. gaara tuh kayak nggak pernah kayak begitu ke perempuan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

thank you for reading.


End file.
